x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Untitled I created a possible replacement for the main page here. I know I'm an administrator and all that, but this change reflects the site to newcomers and I would like some commentary (possibly from the page's creator) before going forward and changing the page.--Tim Thomason 01:19, 20 February 2006 (UTC) If we make the images bigger, the top text is no longer centered and the google ads go over the table, on my screen. Does anyone else get these things happening? --Mulder 20:17, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :Hmmmm... it must be the screen resolution. Mine's set to 1024x768. That's probably higher that most people have set, I'd guess. We probably need to revert my change. I forgot I had mine set so high! -- Renegade54 20:20, 27 February 2006 (UTC) ::Granted, it looks better 1024x768 but technically there's no problem viewing the page with the small images at that resolution. As there is a difficulty viewing the page with large images at 800x600, I think the images should be returned to small size. I think the series titles should remain in bold, though. Does anyone disagree? --Mulder 20:26, 27 February 2006 (UTC) :::No disagreement here. :) We could try splitting the difference and setting the size to 150px to see how that looks at 800x600... -- Renegade54 20:30, 27 February 2006 (UTC) IRC channel? Did anyone think to create an irc channel about x-files? Too much vandalism I was just taking a look at the recent changes page, and there's a lot of vandalism coming from 2 IPs (maybe more). The wikicity banning procedure is here: Banning IPs IPs that vandalize more than a couple of times should be banned. This can only be done by a moderator, however. PsiSeveredHead 01:14, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Spoiler warning I think it would be a good idea to include a spoiler warning on the main page. What do you think? - Colonist 15:11, 7 August 2006 (UTC) *Well, since the show has been off the air for several years, I don't think it really needs it. Spoiler warnings only constitute newly released material. - Darth Fett 23:09, 11 March 2007 (UTC) X-Clusive I've been thinking about whether this site might be better if it was solely about The X-Files. We could remove almost all references to The Lone Gunmen (TV series) and Millennium series, leaving info about those series only as background info on pages such as Frank Black, Jordan Black and The Lone Gunmen. Would doing that be better or worse? --Mulder 10:26, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :There are a lot of backlinks to those pages ( ), so I guess people found it useful to link to them. Where would the links go if the information was removed? It might lead a lot of people away from this wiki if they had to go elsewhere to find that information. Angela (talk) 12:02, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :* I think it would be difficult to remove all the TLG and Millennium stuff, so it should probably stay. I don't particularly mind one way or another, because I'm only interested in TXF and that's all I contribute to. - Colonist 18:31, 1 September 2006 (UTC) New Changing Sections! I added the new "Did you know..." and "Article of the Month" sections in effort to generate more interest in the site. Obviously, the "Article of the Month" will be changed monthly, but does anyone have any preference as to how often the "Did you know..." section should be changed? --Mulder 16:47, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :One every week, or maybe every two weeks at the latest. That way there is something noticeably different fairly frequently right on the index.--TheSmokingManX 01:01, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :Maybe it's time to change the front page stuff? --TheSmokingManX 04:19, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::I've made it so that the "Did You Know..." section changes automatically, every week, and I plan to change the "Article of the Month" section on the 22nd of every month. --Mulder 23:59, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Although every contribution to the X-Files Wiki is valuable, it would be extremely helpful if users (that means you, since you are reading this! :-) ) could suggest trivia regarding The X-Files, Millennium and/or The Lone Gunmen (TV series) on this talk page. --Mulder 01:12, 9 January 2007 (UTC) I am a new visitor to the X Files Wiki but I've read the question Should the page be solely about the X files and just get rid of the Lone Gunmen and Millenium pages? I completly agree with that. The X files should provide information about the title of the Wiki, The X files! I think that the LG and MM pages should be removed as they simply take up space and were never as popular as the X Files (in my mind), so yeah go ahead and remove them. - DiscoStu 13:27 10 July 2007 I must, respectfully, disagree with DiscoStu--at least as regards the Lone Gunmen. The Millenium story was a temporary and artificial attachment to the X-Files series so I'm fine with its removal. But Byers, Langly and Frohike were a part--and an important one--of Mulder's quest long before they had a series. Like DiscoStu, I, too, am new here, but that's my 2 cents for what it's worth. --Section Chief Blevins Abbrieviations and other changes Im new here but ive noticed abbrieviations are used for article names such as TXF, MM and TLG. In my opinion these abbrieviations should redirect to artocles with the full titles for readability purposes. Beyond which in the coming days i will be making navigational templates for further ease of movement around the wiki and i will be substantially updating the Millennium article. And one more thing is it me or is ther no article on here concerning the New X-Files film which is currently in production, if not id be happy to make that aswell. Anthil'za 14:23, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :With regards to the abbrieviations i was specifically referring to the DVD articles, which i can improve alot. Anthil'za 14:28, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Well Done Someone needs to take these pages and paste them over what Wikipedia currently has. There's a lot of misinformation and generally sloppy writing. I'm happy to see that there's an internet community that actually understands the show. Langly In the Lone Gunmen section, would it be possible to change "Ringo Langly" to "Richard 'Ringo' Langly", as this is how his name appears in the opening credits? :Geek Mythology 13:34, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::Good idea. I've made the change! --Mulder 10:39, 3 July 2008 (UTC) The X-Files Movie changed to The X-Files: Fight the Future For continuity and clarity, references to the first The X-Files movie should be changed to The X-Files: Fight the Future. Adding the release date in parenthesis after the movie titles may be helpful, as well. Background What has happened with the background change to black? It has rendered every page unreadable, due to black-on-black text. Please someone change it back. :You can change the "skin" that Wikia uses to display the site in your preferences, if you can find them in the dark. The skin change was made by Wikia. Binary Apparition 05:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Save the code below to .WikiaPage a, .WikiaPage a:link, .WikiaPage a:hover, .WikiaPage a:visited, .WikiaPage a:active { color:#d5d4b6; } .WikiaPage a.new { color:#dd0b00 } -- Chief 15:56, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Better yet someone who can please change it back that would make much more sense than having to copy code. If would be easy enough the change if it wasn't blocked from editing. Seriously I like black but this is just stupid. 02:13, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I change the skin preference. Unfortunately, that means I have to login every time I want to look up something here. That also means all the readers who don't have a Wikia account are out of luck. Please, someone with access change the background code. --Applejill 04:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Black Text Erm, anyone wanna sort out the issue of black text on a black background??? Geek Mythology 22:01, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Font issues I am a new user to this wiki, and at first I thought a bunch of information is missing... but then I realized that the link text is set to black and thus unreadable against a black background. http://www.google.com See? There has to be a .css or similar style reference page that could be edited to make the link text color change across the wiki, right? Wikia Helper have changed the link color for the New Wikia Look :User:Merrystar has changed the link color for the New Wikia Look - no more black links -- Chief 19:13, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Meet and Greet with Gillian Anderson sponsored by Artists For a New South Africa Here is an opportunity to Meet & Greet with ANSA board member Gillian Anderson. The auction winners will receive 2 tickets to her July 29th taping of The Tonight Show with Jay Leno in Los Angeles. http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISA PI.dll?ViewItem&item=230648357 294&ssPageName=STRK%3AMESELX%3 AIT Mythology vs. Monster-of-the-Week I would like to suggest that episodes of The X-Files be identified as being part of the mythology or as monster-of-the-week episodes. I know that these episodes are identified on main X-Files page, but as far as I know the individual pages are not identified as such. I'm not sure if a text-based tag (like the airdate or director identified at the top of each episode) or the use of the would be best for this. Also, I think it may be worth marking pages as part of the Syndicate storyline versus the super-soldier storyline, if they can be easily separated. 06:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Criticism I've finished watching TXF series not long ago and read many articles in this wiki, contributing to a few of those, during the span of many hours in several individual sessions. And I must say I am disappointed - despite obvioulsy being comprised of a lot of effort most pages are narrative retellings of several episodes, each paragraph often following the formula: In year paragraph (link to referred-to episode's article). I understand this came to be (perhaps unoficially) the standard here but it makes for long, repetitive, tedious, difficult and uninformative reading - perhaps the exact opposite of the ideal wiki. I have no doubt saying this was the hardest, most challenging wiki I've ever read, with liltte gain out of it. This comes as a surprise given it's awesome subject and assumed large userbase. I know I am probably just ranting blindly, as a complete rewrite is way out of question. But here are my suggestions for future development and possible local rewrites: * Absolutely no narrative on articles, unless they are episode articles. If you have no alternative option whatsoever but narrate, do it phrase-long - never paragraph-long. Ideally, episode articles should fully narrate the episode while non-episode articles should contain only hard, crude information - no narration: if the reader wants more detail he can red the respective episode article. Examples: **Black oil's "History" could be removed altogether or undergo a major rewrite. The other sections are good as-is. **Mulder family - model article: one of the few narrative-free examples. **Demon and mind control have several examples of the mentioned formula being used adequately - phrase-length, with an episode link to be followed for further details. **I'll give a few rewrite examples below. * Wherever possible, narrative rewrites should be organized in timelines, such as the one in William Mulder, but with the respective episode link in each entry. * Absolutely no articles whose content has no correlation with the subject at hand: the TXF universe. For example this abomination of an article, which would have place at Wikipedia (where it possibly was copied from) but certainly has none here. * Around the wiki there are what seem to be idented comments. Deep Throat has two instances, one of them is "This incident is the first known instance in which Deep Throat lies to Mulder". This is unaxplained and contrasts with the text: it could very well be unidented and merged with the respective article. lostpedia and http://wiki.evageeks.org/ are good reference series-wiki for this discussion. Below are narration-to-information rewrite examples - intended as illustrative and not very well done, both from William Mulder and withouth wiki formatting to simplify: : From: On August 19, 1953, Mulder was a member of a group of Washington officials who traveled to Pearl Harbor, Hawaii to recover information from an irradiated survivor of the Zeus Faber, a submarine whose captain had been infected with the alien virus. Despite the ill crewman expressing that he refused to inform the US Navy of what had happened, Mulder assured the survivor that the reason he and his group had come all the way from Washington was to hear the survivor's story and ensure that justice was served. Mulder was then instrumental in questioning the survivor about the incident aboard the Zeus Faber but he looked to the Cigarette Smoking Man – another of the three men who were debriefing the survivor – upon the crewman asking Mulder specifically whether he could be trusted to ensure that the truth was exposed. (TXF: "Apocrypha") To: He and the Cigarette Smoking Man were instrumental at questioning the crew of the Zeus Faber. (TXF: "Apocrypha") : From: Mulder subsequently had the idea of using alien DNA – from an alien fetus that the colonists had exchanged in return for the family members – to create a vaccine against the alien virus; the successful development of such a vaccine would save Earth's human population. This idea influenced Mulder to go along with the other Syndicate members. Having previously failed to realize that not only the Syndicate members themselves but also those close to them would survive colonization, William Mulder now realized not only this but also that the survivors would live to see their family members return. (TXF: "One Son") To: It was his the idea of creating a vaccine against the alien virus, which influenced him to go along with the other Syndicate members, now realizing they would survive colonization and see their family members return. (TXF: "One Son") It may look extreme and counterintuitive, as if I simply wished to throw a lot of writing away. That is not my intetion - everything should be preserved, but on it's rightful place: the episode articles, instead of scattered very unorganizedly and in duplicate across many related but random miscellania articles. I'm sorry if I come across nosy/arrogant/way out of my league, but I've worked both as an editor and information-technology professional (besides contributor to many wikis) and my only intent in writing this is to help the project. Sorry if I was too blunt in conveying my opinions and thanks very much for your time and consideration. I'll keep watch for replies and/or discussion. Trust no one, 05:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Please go away and throw out your head. I hate people who wants to short detailed information. Its not your fancy magazing, its encyclopedia, like you know one of those FAAAT books with hell lot of details and knowledge about everything, but digital! Don't even dare to throw anything away! Unified timeline Would be interesting to have a timeline of major events in all different series in a single place, together with events that fall outside this scope but are also highly relevant (ie. the Rosswell crash, the world wars, beginning of the Project, Scully and Mulder family birth dates, etc). Chronology could be a good article for that. I think if it could be shown as a link in the main page and given a first effort to this end, user contribution would make it an outstanding resource given time. 05:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Illuminiti confurmed! *plays x files music* mimiguy2 (talk) 01:40, January 25, 2016 (UTC)mimiguy2 Please, lets not screw up old articles wihh contradicting far-fetched facts from mini series which is just disguised reboot loosely based on original series and not real sequel to them. Lets write anything from mini series to separate articles or at least to separate paragraphs that clearly state contradicting nature of mini series. Layout problem At you can see that there are two layout styles: MonoBook and Wikia. MonoBook preceded the Wikia layout and is very popular. I use it, and it is the default style of most wikis (excluding Wikia). When I view the main page with the MonoBook layout I CANNOT READ THE TEXT. IT IS LIKE WHITE TEXT ON A WHITE BACKGROUND. PLEASE FIX THIS QUICKLY IT IS A BIG PROBLEM THAT IS WHY I AM TYPING IN ALL CAPS. Also the text and background color of diffs in MonoBook is horrible, example: (fix this too). I believe that web page styles can be applied for each layout (in my opinion MonoBook is definitely the superior layout). Thanks. --User000name (talk) 01:03, March 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Hey User000name, Thanks for getting in touch. Monobook is not supported by Wikia/Fandon. Also, the layout of the MainPage is possible. Let me see if we can update. Thanks. — MechQueste talk 01:32, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Monster of the week deleted link The "Monster" image links to the deleted page Monster of the week. Change link to Monster of the Week? I don't have permission. LawdyMissMaudy (talk) 13:04, March 27, 2018 (UTC)